


7 icons of the Seven Individually - Sketch effect

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chris, Vin and JD have 2 icons because I couldn't decide which sketch icon looked better.  So you get both icons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	7 icons of the Seven Individually - Sketch effect

**Author's Note:**

> Chris, Vin and JD have 2 icons because I couldn't decide which sketch icon looked better. So you get both icons.


End file.
